


Massage Therapy

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, PWP, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-25
Updated: 2003-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex knows how to help Clark relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> "Rift, what rift?" fic. Written for kormanfan (Sarah). Also answers ubertodd's "Give Me Happies" Challenge. Thanks to Sarah, Caro, and Wendi for audiencing. 

## Massage Therapy

by Andariel

<http://andy.illuminatedtext.com>

* * *

Warnings: Contains mild D/s. I blame Lyra _eg_

* * *

Clark steps out of the shower and shakes his head, not caring that the water drops he scatters hit the walls and the mirror. He doesn't care about much of anything at this point; he can't. There's only so much he can take in one day, and he'd hit his limit several hours ago. He pulls a towel from the rack with a snap and knots it around his hips. He can't even be bothered to dry off, so he trails water across the floor as he heads into the bedroom. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Clark growls when he realizes he didn't bring a towel for his hair. In a fit of stubbornness, he eschews going back into the bathroom in favor of ripping the towel from around his hips. One end brought up to rub at his hair, the rest pools at his waist. 

Clark doesn't realize that he's not alone until the mattress dips beneath him and hands close over his shoulders. Lips caress the shell of his ear before whispering, "Rough day?" 

Lex starts to knead Clark's shoulders, and Clark leans back into the pressure. Not getting muscle cramps doesn't make him any less in need of a massage. He feels some of the tension seep out of him with every circular press of Lex's fingers. "Yeah. You're home early." 

Lex breathes a kiss into his damp hair before he answers. "I saw the news report and told James to get the jet started. The LA deal can wait." 

He should have known. There's only one thing that comes before the company for Lex, just like there's only one thing that comes before the world for Clark. 

Clark sighs aloud when Lex moves his hands from Clark's shoulders to his scalp. Gentle rubbing at the temples, then combing through the wet strands to draw them back. He lacks the words to say how much he needs this, needs Lex here right now, but Lex already knows. "I'm glad you're here." 

Lex's hands move again, giving attention to the muscles in his neck. "There's no where else for me to be." 

Lex guides Clark to lie across the bed, using silent motions. Clark drops the towel and watches Lex cross the room to fetch a bottle of peppermint lotion. Clark sprawls on his stomach across the bed cover, resting his cheek on his folded arms and closing his eyes. He's told Lex on more than one occasion that if the international business mogul thing ever fell through that he'd be able to make a fortune as a masseur. 

Lex seems to be taking longer than he should, and Clark is about to open his eyes when the mattress dips. He feels Lex's knees -- his _bare_ knees -- bracketing his lower thighs and realizes the delay was Lex stripping. This changes the routine somewhat, even more so when the touch that lands at the base of his spine doesn't come from Lex's hand. 

Lex's tongue laves a path up a few vertebrae, gathering residual moisture from Clark's skin. Clark sighs and arches up, shooting a glance at Lex over his shoulder. Lex places a hand between Clark's shoulder blades and presses him gently back down to the bed. "Relax, Clark. Let me do this for you." 

Clark returns to his prone position and Lex's tongue lands on his skin again. It's hard to keep still, but the sensations are too needed, too _necessary_ to let himself do anything that might stop them. Lex licks shower water away and leaves wet heat behind with each stroke. He goes everywhere -- tracing along Clark's shoulders, taunting the sensitive skin over his ribs, even dipping under his hairline to catch the drops hiding at his nape. When Lex leans back, Clark thinks it's over. 

Then the tongue lands on his right calf. Slow, deliberate movements that take Lex closer and closer to his ass, and Clark can't help himself. He groans and shifts up, offering himself to the tease of Lex's mouth. 

Lex presses him down again, hand falling at the small of Clark's back. "Shhh... not yet." 

Clark hears the lid of the lotion snap open, and his breath shudders out of him. He's already hard, his cock pressing insistently between his body and the bed, but he forces himself to not move, to let Lex run this show. He wants a release from everything, just for now. 

The scent of peppermint burns his nostrils as Lex works the lotion into his skin. Clark hadn't been exaggerating by much when he'd said Lex could maintain his lifestyle through the use of his hands. Deep, sensuous strokes with just the right amount of pressure take the edge off Clark's need, and it settles low and warm in his belly. 

Lex finishes with his legs, making sure to rub extra lotion into the soles of Clark's feet before tapping him on the shoulder. "Roll over." 

Clark turns onto his back, stretching out with his arms laid palms up the way he knows Lex wants them. Expecting the massage to resume immediately, Clark jumps when Lex's tongue circles his navel. There can't be much water left on his skin after lying on the bed, but Lex seems determined to root out any that might linger. He finds some on the flesh covering Clark's bicep, a little more nestled at the base of his neck, and Clark groans, arching up into the slick, slightly rough caress of Lex's mouth. 

When lips and tongue torment one of his nipples, Clark forgets himself and brings his hands up to cup Lex's head to him. Lex immediately reaches for Clark's wrists and pulls his hands away, leaning back to stare intently into Clark's eyes. "No." 

Clark's breath comes in shallow bursts as he lays his hands back down on the bed. He allows himself the freedom to clutch at handfuls of the comforter rather than laying them flat, and Lex doesn't seem to mind that, because the mesmeric licking trails down Clark's chest, along his abs, and... stops. 

Clark lifts his head off the mattress just enough to look at Lex, to beg with his eyes, and Lex just stares at him, breathing shallow against Clark's hyper-sensitized groin. Not dropping the locked gaze, Lex darts his tongue out and licks the head of Clark's cock. 

It's sensory overload to feel even that miniscule tease of wet heat where he needs it most, and Clark bows off the bed. Biting into his lip to stop the pleading words that he knows will stop this too soon, Clark forces his hips back down and waits. 

Lex bathes the entire shaft in precise stripes from base to head, then moves further between Clark's legs to lick each of his balls thoroughly. Clark hears a strange keening sound and knows that it's coming from his throat but lacks the control to stop it. 

Lex backs away, uncapping the lotion again, and Clark resists the urge to scream. The nerves under his skin fire randomly, reacting to ghosts of remembered touches. Clark watches Lex warm the lotion between his palms before moving them to Clark's left arm. The slow, pulling rubs on the lesser erogenous zone help calm his jangled senses, bringing Clark back down from the peak again. 

By the time Lex finishes his right arm, Clark's body has succumbed to lassitude. His cock remains at attention, but the rest of him has relaxed into the soothing sensations of the massage. Lex rubs the lotion into his chest and abdomen, not exactly massaging there -- he knows Clark carries most of his tension in his back, shoulders, and arms. 

His eyes have drifted closed again, so he's not prepared when a lotion slick hand clasps his shaft and Lex's mouth covers the head of his cock. Clark rises up on his elbows when Lex begins to stroke, hand on his cock, tongue on the head. Clark catches his eyes and the heat in them tells him to let go. He bucks up, thrusting into the slick sheath of Lex's hand, moving in an erratic rhythm that occasionally has Lex's chin colliding with his thigh, but he can't control it. Everything he's been holding back, all the tension and the need, spirals into a cluster at the base of his spine. It twines in on itself, tighter and tighter, until it snaps. Clark comes loudly, frozen in an unshakeable arch as he pours out into Lex's mouth. Eventually, his muscles unclench and he collapses to the bed, Lex following him down and catching the last dribbles of come with his tongue. 

He's breathing hard and fast still when Lex guides him to roll over. "Brace your hands on the headboard." Clark shifts to his knees, mindlessly obeying the command and waiting for the next one. Lex moves on the mattress behind him, and Clark hears the telltale sound of a condom wrapper tearing. He feels his cock twitch in anticipation, but knows it's too soon for him to peak again. 

Apparently, Lex is reading his mind, because rather than the stretch of fingers in his hole, he feels the swipe of Lex's tongue. "Nnngh, Lex..." 

Lex covers his back, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Shhh..." Lex licks the shell and gives a quick bite to the lobe before retreating, tracing Clark's spine with his tongue all the way down the crack of his ass and in, oh God, _in_. Darting, swirling, taunting, and just generally driving Clark out of his mind. He finds himself pressing back into Lex, wanting more of that tongue inside him, but Lex stills his hips in a tight clasp, tight enough to bruise if Clark's skin would allow it. They both know Clark can't be held immobile without his consent, but he wants this, to let Lex be in control of everything so he doesn't have to _think_ , just react. 

When Lex reaches around his hip and closes fingers over his shaft, he's already half hard again. He doesn't move, letting Lex test his resistance. Feather-light strokes against his cock, a weighing of his sac follows, fingers threading through the hair and tugging gently before moving back further. Lex teasing with his tongue from the inside, massaging on the outside, and Clark's fully hard now, which Lex discovers when his hand retraces its path. 

Lex's tongue withdraws from Clark's hole, and he bites his lip to keep from whimpering aloud. Lex covers his back again, his erection sliding against Clark's ass as he leans forward to speak. "You're not ready yet." 

He wants to protest that he's never been more ready in his life, but Lex retreats from him, leaving the fingers of his left hand closed around Clark's cock while his right begins toying with Clark's hole. Spreading him, and one slick finger enters, pushing in to massage and stretch, crooking just right to force a groan out of Clark's throat. Lex releases his shaft, giving a pull on his balls before moving away. Two fingers in him now, stretching and pressing. Clark whimpers, shifts his hips back, can't _not_ move, and Lex lays an open mouthed kiss on his neck. "Yes, you can move now. Just for now. Just until I say stop." 

Lex denies him momentarily, removing the fingers from him to knit a third with them before pressing them just inside. Lex refrains from moving his hand, letting Clark fuck himself open on the fingers inside him. Clark's arms shudder with effort, hands still braced against the headboard in front of him, sweat dripping from his forehead to fall on the covers as he pushes back and back, over and over again. 

Lex's hand falls to his hip, but he doesn't notice the signal until teeth nip at his shoulder. "Stop, Clark. Now. I don't want you to come yet." 

Some part of Clark's brain is still functioning enough to obey. Lex removes his fingers and lines up his cock with Clark's hole, pushing in just enough to breach the entry and pausing there, waiting for Clark's body to accept him fully. He leans over Clark's back again, licking a trickle of sweat from his jaw, whispering hot and low. "What do you want, Clark?" 

"You, Lex. Now. More." 

Lex tsks in his ear. "No, not yet. I need to be sure that you'll obey first." Lex's hands slide off his hips, skating along Clark's ribs to his shoulders, then further until he threads his fingers with Clark's. Lex moves their joined hands from the flat part of the headboard and molds Clark's fingers around the curl of wood at the top of the sleigh bed. "You're not to let go, understand?" 

"Yes, Lex. Please..." 

Lex lets his hands drift back slowly along Clark's flesh, setting nerves sparking fire under his skin. He clasps Clark's hips again, still not pushing in further, and Clark's ready to beg pitifully if it will just get Lex to fucking _move_. "Tell me what you want." 

Lex really expects him to verbalize at this point? That goes beyond cruel. "I... Lex, just..." 

"You know what I want to hear, Clark. All you have to do is say it." 

His brain finally offers up the response, and Clark swallows hard, licking lips dry from his harsh panting. "Fuck me, Lex. _Please_." 

Something about magic words floats through Clark's brain before Lex's first thrust obliterates all thought. He hangs on to the bed, fingers clenching spasmodically against the urge to reach back and force Lex to fuck him faster, harder. The slapping sound of sweat-damp flesh colliding rings in his ears, magnified by the rush of blood in his head and his own ragged breathing. Lex's fingers tighten on him, and the rhythm starts to stutter. The change is purposeful, Clark knows instinctively -- Lex trying to drive him insane with wondering if the next push in will be hard and fast or slow enough to make him scream in frustration. Clark holds on to the bed, focusing on the tendon lines in the backs of his own hands so he can just feel everything. Feel Lex filling him and breaking him, taking Clark apart and putting him back together again after discarding the excess baggage. 

The harsh pounding slows as Lex bends over him, mouth at Clark's ear and fingers closing around his cock, stroking before closing tight and just holding. "Fuck my hand, Clark. I want to feel you come from the inside." 

He can't get as much leverage as he wants with his arms stretched out this way, but it's enough just to feel Lex's hand on him, Lex fucking his ass with sure strokes that are increasing in tempo again. He lunges shallowly into the curl of Lex's fist, pressure building low and insistent in the base of his cock. Lex's fingers clench on his hip as he gives one last thrust, biting into Clark's shoulder as he comes. Clark only lasts a few more strokes after Lex collapses across his back. He gives two more stuttering jolts into Lex's hand as the climax rolls over him, come spattering on Lex's skin and the bed cover below them. 

Clark feels Lex pull out of him and move to the side of the bed to discard the condom. He hears the sounds, understands what they mean, but he's still unable to do anything but try to breathe. He stays in place, perspiration trickling along his skin, until Lex returns and touches his hand. "Let go, Clark." 

He mechanically follows Lex's lead, releasing the bed and turning on his side. Lex lays down facing him, lightly tracing patterns on Clark's skin as his breathing returns to normal. 

After several minutes of silence, Lex cups Clark's cheek with his hand. "Feel better?" 

Clark stretches and smiles, still barely verbal. "Much." He leans in and kisses Lex gently, more interested in tenderness now than anything else. "Thank you." 

Lex chuckles against his mouth, nipping at Clark's lips before drawing back. "My pleasure." 

Clark shifts, sitting up on the mattress. "There's just one problem." 

"What's that?" 

Clark stands, catching Lex's hand and urging him to follow. Clark backs toward the bathroom while tugging Lex along with him. "I need to take another shower." 

-end- 


End file.
